


A m o n g    U s   !!!

by Hadzy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Among Us, Crack, Dylan - Freeform, Gen, God - Freeform, Pure Crack, Sleep-deprived, Some Fluff, ahahahahahhahahahaha, elle and osprey thank you guys so much, oh had being a boy this time, oh well that's it for the tags., soph and eph - Freeform, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Where Among Us takes place.*PURE CRACK*
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 37





	1. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> w h a t d i d I d o? 
> 
> Btw, the first part is going to be really shortttttttttttttttttttttttt while the second part is really longggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

When Kym asked Lauren to play a game, this is not what she expected. She was seated in front of a strange device, a screen, connected to a board with buttons while the others were lying down on the floor of her room. Each person had a tiny board in between their fingers, each in different colors. 

It was the gang staying over at Lauren’s house for a sleepover. Lauren, Kieran, Kym, Will, Soph, Eph, Had, Elle, and Osprey decided to play Among Us, the game from the future. It was a multi-player mystery game set in space, 8 players being crewmates, and 2 being “imposters.” Crewmates are to complete tasks while Imposters try and kill everyone in the game. 

“So, now that the four are used to the tech, I think we can all start!”

Had remarked, smiling at the thought of finally being able to play Among Us with his friends. Elle cocked her head to the side, a grin forming at the base of her lips. Osprey sighed. 

“Guys, we need 1 more player.”

Soph and Eph looked at each other. 

“Just make the game public.”

“That one lucky guy who comes in is going to be our tenth player. Lauren, click that private thing with that hard bread-ish block using the right side. Yeah, like that.”

Lauren clicked the button. She was starting to get the hang of it. She can use the chat, use basic controls, and adjust the volume. Her color was gold, just like her eyes; or that’s what Kieran said. 

“Hey! The last player slid in! Let’s start!”

Kym exclaimed, Will sighing at her happy, energetic aura. 

“Lauren, click the start button.”

Kieran said, pointing at her laptop, him fidgeting his phone. Lauren averted her eyes toward the screen, met by a white character, who’s name was…

“Dylan?”

The chat icon pinged. 

_ AYyyyyyye! My name is Dylan, and I totally disappeared 10 years ago; hi Rennnnnnnnnnnnn. _

_ Who is this creep talking to my girlfriend? _

Kieran asked, knuckles cracking. Soph and Eph gulped, gesturing the people from the fandom to not tell Kieran. A character death that was never confirmed would be a problem. 

_ AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA. I’m Ren’s childhood friend that disappeared a longgggggggggggggg time agoooooo.  _

If it weren’t for the screen separating them, Dylan would have already been dead by now. Kieran’s vein by his forehead was throbbing, obvious to everyone that he was mad. Hell mad. 

Lauren, scared for her childhood friend, quickly tapped the start button. 

**The Game Has Begun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my kindle, so please excuse me if there are terrible spelling issues due to the furious typing. 
> 
> The game finally started haha. Sorry for the long delay.

Lauren was very nervous behind her cardboard divider. Very nervous. 

She was also very scared for her childhood friend who made a sudden appearance in the game. She can feel the deadly vibes vibrating from Kieran. 

To make it worse, she and Kieran were the imposters. 

Their characters spawned into the Skeld, everyone grouped around the emergency meeting button in the cafeteria. Soph pressed the emergency meeting button and wished everyone good luck. Everyone started to wander in the map, heading to their respective tasks. 

Lauren had no idea where to go. As an imposter, she had to fake tasks. 

As a result, she ended up in MedBay. She can scan, but the results wouldn't contribute to the finished tasks bar. Hoisting herself on the scanner, she opened up the control panel, preessing the start button. 

She noticed that Dylan and Kieran had approached her while she was scanning. She mentally prayed to Kieran to not kill Dylan. It seems as if the prayer worked, because Kieran left the room leaving her alone with Dylan. 

What she didn't expect was that the emergency meeting was pressed by Kieran. They were all teleported to the cafeteria, also finding out that Had died. Kieran must have done his job. 

Soph: what  
tearmasteph: why did you call an emergency meeting kiki  
D y l a n: me and ren were in medbay  
Osprey: me and elle were together as well.   
watermelonym: me and wililiame were in reactor.   
will: ^  
kiki white: vote dylan off  
D y l a n: whyyyyyy  
Osprey: okay ngl lie but dylan was sus from the beginning.   
*Osprey has voted 8 ppl left.*  
kiki white: he was checking out my girlfriend in medbay.   
Soph: gasp  
tearmasteph: that is a crime  
will: we don't have solid evidence guys.   
*tearmasteph and Soph has voted. 6 ppl left.*  
will: okay fine i will.   
watermelonym: me too  
kiki white: yay  
*will, watermelonym, kiki white, and elle has voted. 2 ppl left.*  
ishallshootu: You all are crazy.   
*ishallshotu has voted. 1 ppl left.*  
D y l a n: y'all must be kidding me.   
*D y l a n has voted. 0 ppl left.*

D y l a n was ejected. 

Had: wth guys... it's Kieran...

Everyone respawned again, this time the absence of a white character visible to all. The ghosts were very far apart; it was obvious that Had didn't want to be close with Dylan. 

Kieran decided that he wanted to kill Osprey or Eph next. Of course, he also has to keep an eye out for his partner because he learned that she vents like a mad woman. Heading his way to Security, he sees Eph in upper engine fueling the well, engines. Thinking it's his chance, he sabotages lights, swiftly kills Eph, and rushes to Electrcal to fix his mess. 

Soph enters the upper engine. The engine was fuming in the darkness, a red report button appearing on her screen. Soph wanders in the room oblivious to the red rrport button. She finds Eph's black body. 

Now usually, you would report the body, but Soph's initial reaction was iconic. She thought Eph's body was part of the map decorations and propmptly left the room. 

Meanwhile, Lauren had completed her first kill. Kym's lime body was lying in Weapons in the darkness, waiting to be found. And it was by Osprey. She reported the body. It was a meeting once more. 

Osprey: Kym died in Weapons.   
Soph: Oh wait Eph was dead? I thought she was a decoration or something...  
elle: lmao that's sus tho soph  
*elle has voted. the narrator has no idea how many ppl are left because she dum dum*  
will: it's quiet without ladell.   
ishallshootu: that's sus will.  
kiki white: agreed.   
*ishallshootu and kiki white has voted. braindead narrator ppl left.*  
will: wtf guys.   
Osprey: Sorry. Kywi has to be together.  
Soph: OMG YASSSS GSHDNRKDJDJEJDJFM  
*Osprey and Soph has voted. dum dum narrator ppl left.*   
will:WTF I HATE Y'all.   
*will has voted. 0 i think ppl left.*  
will: ladell, u got moi killed. 

will was ejected. 

Had: ....   
D y l a n: i feel bad for will..  
tearmasteph: soph wtf are you doing.   
watermelonym: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND LAUREN. AND SERVES YOU RIGHT WILLIAMME.   
will: i hate everyone.   
Had: it's sadly not our fault will. 

The last round...   
Lauren thought as she counted the number of people left. 

Kieran was aware that if he and Lauren get a double kill, they would win. The problem was when and how. They had already established a communication system called "Discord". 

PH: lauren we can win this if we get a double kill.   
Lieren: I already kiled elle while she was doing her card swipe task.   
PH: uhhhh. okay.....  
Lieren: can i kill osprey. she's right in front of me.   
PH: no. wait a sec. 

Kieran called Soph to come with him to the hallways from shield to weapons. Lauren quickly shut all the doors, making the four players trapped. Lauren grinned. She vented. Osprey and Soph gasped in disbelief. Lauren was an imposter!? Would that mean that Kieran is the othe- 

Kieran was by Osprey sheathing out his knife and smiled. 

"Victory is ours. STABBY STABBY."

Osprey died. 

Lauren and Kieran have won. 

fin. 

Hello y'all!  
It's your brain-dead sleep deprived author Had!   
I'm using my Sunday to update some fics instead of sleeping using my kindle!   
I've had some requests from people that they also want to be in an among us fic. What do you think- should I make this a series? You can either ping me on discord or just tell me in the comments ^-^

Excited for all your responses!   
-Had

**Author's Note:**

> Again, tysm to Elle and Osprey for taking part in this fic! 
> 
> -Had


End file.
